1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to picture hanging systems and particularly to picture hanging systems that are earthquake proof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picture hanging is a technique that goes back centuries. Today, there are a few different systems for hanging pictures, photographs and other framed art works. The simplest is to hang the frame on a nail driven into a wall. While easy and fast, it is not a very secure way to hang a picture. Another common way to hang a picture is to attach a length of wire to the back of the frame and to hang the wire on a nail or hook. While much more secure, it is subject to failure if the nail or hook is not properly fastened to a wall.
A special consideration involves hanging pictures in earthquake prone areas. A mild earthquake is capable of knocking a poorly hung piece of art off a wall. Even a well-hung piece of art, hung using conventional means, can be damaged by a strong earthquake.
There are many examples of systems for hanging pictures. None of these systems has been specifically designed for earthquake protection, but some could be used for that purpose. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,790 to Ballin teaches a clip system that has two parts. One is mounted to a wall and the other is mounted to a picture frame. The device has overlapping arms that are clipped together to hang the painting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,470 to Siffert teaches a locking system for picture frames. This device was designed for public areas in which the pictures were subject to theft. The device uses pivoting clips that are spring loaded. One the lips are positioned in the locking position they are locked in place and cannot be removed. The device can be unlocked by using a thin tool. Although this device is useful, it requires modification to the wall to accommodate the springs. Another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,948. This is another spring-loaded system that is designed to project above the top of the picture frame. Although useful, the elements that are visible above the frame distract from the picture.
Published application No. 2003/0039222 A1 to Holmes teaches an overlapping cleat system designed for hanging large objects. This is a variation of the common French cleat used in hanging cabinets in which a piece of wood that has the top beveled is secured to a wall and a second cleat, having the bottom beveled at the same angle is secured to the object. The object is then lifted and slid down until the two cleats mesh. Finally, U.S. Published Application No. 2004/0051022 A1 to Weck et al. teaches a large formed plate that has a number of nail holes formed at the top. A large hook is formed to receive a picture wire. The device is secured to a wall and the picture is hung by slipping the wire over the hook.
While useful, these devices all require complex clips, and fittings that must be attached to a wall to secure the picture. None are specifically designed to secure a picture in an earthquake.